Unexpected Reunion
by hcsp1
Summary: One day, after coming home from the institute, Hiro meets an old childhood friend of his who came to visit with her mother. Can they still get along fine despite the awkward start? Spoilers to the movie. Contains elements from the "Big Hero 6" comics. One-Shot.


**Ladies and Gentleman, welcome to my first story of 2015! And like my first story of 2014, it's based on the newest Disney movie to date. Last time it was "Frozen", this time it's "Big Hero 6"! Starting to notice a trend here?**

**Anyway, I started planning a crossover story with the "Big Hero 6" characters(Not telling you what the other franchise is, though. You will see when it will come later this year) and one idea that I thought of kinda turned into an idea of its own, and here we are with this one-shot! I think it's safe to assume everyone reading this saw the movie, but incase you don't, spoilers ahead...**

**This takes place between the scene where Hiro re-builds Baymax and the last scene where the group become Super-Heroes. We aren't told how much time passes between the two scenes, so it can be as good a spot as any.**

**Enjoy the story and please review if you got something to say! Very special thanks to KittyGems for betaing this!**

* * *

><p>Light and darkness usually don't go hand in hand. However, the doomed from the start pairing proves to be actually quite successful when the dark evening sky and the many neon lights of San Fransokyo, are involved.<p>

The city was always loved by its residences for its impressive looks and architecture, but it always surprises everyone at how much prettier it suddenly becomes when the sun sets and the lights are turned on with their multiple bright colors.

The streets, like most nights, weren't too crowded. Cars were plenty, along with some other forms of transportation, but nothing seemed to slow the traffic down too much. Among the vehicles, was an average white car that made its way towards a local café.

Once it pulled over, a kid in his early teens with a bit messy black hair got out of it with a light blue back pack strapped around his shoulders and a red device set under his arm. He wore a red shirt with a robot on it, which was covered by a blue hoody jacket, and light brown pants which were just above his knees.

"Bye, guys!" He told his friends who dropped him off at the café, as he used his free arm to wave them good-bye. "I'll see you tomorrow!" He added before the car drove away.

The kid, Hiro Hamada, was actually living in the said café along with his aunt, who ran the business. He walked in, seeing the place was just as busy as it usually is, noticing and addressing some of the regulars who got to know him, when he noticed his aunt sitting near one of the tables with another woman, instead of standing near the register and taking orders like usual.

Curios, Hiro advanced towards the table. The other woman did seem a bit familiar to him, but he couldn't attach a name to the face in front of him. "Hey, Aunt Cass." Hiro addressed his aunt, who snapped out of her conversation with her table mate.

"Hiro!" She screamed with glee as she got up and hugged her nephew, an event that was normal to the regulars who witnessed it every day, and eye-brow rising to those who happened to try the café for the first time. "How was your day, sweetie?" She asked as she let him go from the tight hug.

"Oh, you know." He shrugged. "Top of my class, even though I signed up a few weeks after class started, and my project is actually going pretty well." Hiro said as if it was nothing to him, and it really was. Hiro was a really smart kid, graduating high-school at the age of 13, and now, at 14, he is attending San Fransokyo's Institute of Technology with his major being in robotics.

"Oh! I'm so proud of you!" Cass stated excitedly as she wrapped Hiro in another tight hug, much to her nephew's dismay.

"You certainly grew up, Hiro." The other woman, about the same age as Cass, who had dark red hair that reached just above her shoulders, talked to him. Hiro, once out of his overly-excitable aunt's grasp, turned to look at this new woman who seemed to know him. "You don't remember me, do you?" She asked with a smile.

"Uh… Can't say I do, Miss." He said with an embarrassed smile. Hiro was maybe a genius but in terms of social interactions and remembering people who he apparently knew at one point, he had a few bumps.

"I don't blame you. It has been 9 years since we last saw each other." The woman reassured him. "I'm Wamu." She introduced herself while offering her hand for a shake. "I'm an old friend of your aunt. I recently came here from New Gasaki for a vacation with my daughter and I thought I will pay her a visit." Wamu said simply before her face changed from a smiling one, into a sympathetic one. "I'm sorry to hear about Tadashi, it must have been tough." She told Hiro.

The young teen's face fell down for a moment as he remembered his late older brother. "It was." He said sadly before trying to lift the spirits a bit. "But then I realized… that Tadashi isn't really gone; as long as we remember him." He said with a sad smile as he looked at the red luggage he was holding under his arm.

"Boy, you are a smart little fella." Wamu stated, impressed by Hiro's words on the matter.

Hiro smiled and nodded at her before turning to face his aunt. "Listen, I'm pretty tired from today. So, is it okay if I have dinner upstairs?" He asked.

"Sure thing, sweetie." Cass told him with a smile, which Hiro returned before he made his way upstairs. "I made wings tonight!" She told him.

"Weeeeeee!" Hiro replied with a high-pitched voice in response to his aunt's choice for his dinner, causing her and Wamu to laugh at his over-the-top reaction.

Hiro went up to his room and threw his backpack on the floor, where it will rest until the next day. After that, he placed the red device near his back pack and plugged it into the electricity hatch for it to charge. Hiro then crashed on to his bed with a big sigh. What the young teen didn't noticed was that someone was sitting on the chair in front of his computer screen and was looking at him.

One would think a brown haired 14 year old girl with pony-tails would be easy to spot in a pretty big and empty room; but when you're tired, things can apparently change.

"Hi?" The girl asked Hiro, whose eyes snapped open once he heard an unfamiliar voice in his room. After he jumped up from laying into sitting on his bed, Hiro turned to see his unexpected guest looking at him with surprise and no idea what to say.

"Uh…" Hiro started, not sure where to start. "Who are you?" He asked.

The girl seemed a bit taken aback, like he offended her. "You really don't remember?" She asked back before introducing herself. "I'm Marys. You know, the daughter of the woman talking to your aunt downstairs?"

Hiro's mind suddenly snapped at the realization he did know this girl. It's been a while since he last saw her, 9 years in fact. All the sudden flashbacks of all those years ago popped into his mind. He remembered Tadashi and him being introduced to Wamu and her daughter, him and the young girl playing together, bugging Tadashi and mostly getting into trouble.

"Marys… Oh, man! You changed!" Hiro exclaimed, still processing the fact the girl in front of him was a childhood friend of his.

"Too much for you to remember, I guess." She giggled and Hiro joined in, his face turning a bit red from embarrassment. "You haven't really changed that much though." She added with a little smile.

"I'll take it as a good thing?" He asked, a bit unsure.

Marys was caught off-guard by that question. He basically asked her if she thinks he looks good, the color of her cheeks seemed to fit her uncertain feelings about the situation. "Uh… yeah, sure…" She answered, quite hesitant.

A bit of an awkward silence fell between the two before both decided they needed to break it.

"So, how's your life been?" They both said at the exact same time, causing both of them to look at each other with shocked faces.

"I'm sorry, I didn't want to intru…" They paused when they realized that they were talking over each other again. "It happened again." They said, at the same time, again.

"Okay, deep breaths…" They both said in order to stop this bit of awkward conversation. "Oh man, this is crazy." They said again, after the amount of times their sentences overlapped in the last few seconds. "We keep saying the same… and we are doing it again!" They said again after that, this time both of them also burst into laughing at how synced they seemed to be.

"Okay…" Hiro lift his hands up before Marys could add anything and took a deep breath. "Ladies first, how's your life been?" He then asked, letting her be the first to talk.

"Nothing too special." She told Hiro. "Single child to a single mom, still not sure what happened to my father, and top of my class in high-school." Marys summed up her life before mentioning for Hiro to tell her what he was up to.

"Well, not sure if my aunt told you, but my older brother died." He said. Tadashi's death was a story he was about to bring up in this conversation at some point, so might as well get it out of the way first.

"I'm so sorry." Marys replied as Hiro nodded his head in order to thank her for the kind words.

"Other than that, I graduated high school and I'm now going to the same college my brother went to and… that's pretty much it." He said, intentionally forgetting about some of the events that happened after Tadashi's untimely passing.

Marys face turned from interested to confuse in a millisecond. "You go to college!? But you're the same age as me, how can you be in college while I'm stuck in high-school?" She asked.

"I graduated when I was 13; I was too smart for them, I guess." Hiro answered with a smile.

"Well, way to go, Hiro!" She said before lightly punching him in the shoulder.

"Why thank you, and oww." He said while rubbing his shoulder and laughing with his old friend when suddenly a sound of something activating was heard and the laughing stopped.

Hiro turned in the direction of the sound to see a familiar large white robot stepping out of the charger he plugged in once he entered the room. Marys looked as well; the sight of the robot caught her by surprise.

"Hello. I am Baymax, your personal healthcare companion," The robot introduced itself before continuing on, "I was activated by the sound of you saying 'Oww'. What seems to be the problem?" It asked in a calm voice.

"Nothing is wrong, Baymax," Hiro stated before pointing to Marys, who was still shocked by the sight of Baymax. "Just catching up with an old friend of mine. I'm satisfied with my care, buddy." Hiro reassured with a smile before Baymax returned to its charger and shrunk down.

Hiro turned to look at Marys. "Oh, that's Baymax. Tadashi built him in order to be of help for people. And… he's kind of my best friend."

"Your best friend is a robot?" She asked, still dumbfounded.

"Yep. It's kind of a long story…" Hiro started to trail off before both Cass and Wamu showed up in the room, carrying dinner for the young teenagers.

"You two are having fun?" Cass asked them as she gave them their plates of chicken, to which both nodded. "Great! So I assume you wouldn't mind if Marys will sleep in your room... Do you, Hiro?"

"WHAT!?" Both asked at the same time, looking at each other's pink faces for a second before bringing their gazes back to Cass and Wamu.

"We will be staying the night with the Hamadas before we go back home tomorrow evening." Wamu explained. "I hope you don't mind, Marys."

Both teens looked at each other for a second before the girl replied. "If Hiro is okay with this, I don't mind." She replied quietly, the blush slightly disappearing.

"Good!" Cass said with joy in her voice before she and Wamu left the room. Just then, before Hiro and Marys could made sense of the situation, Cass returned to the room. "I hope it's clear to the both of you that Marys is sleeping in Tadashi's bed."

The blushes returned in full force to both cheeks as Hiro screamed his aunt's name in embarrassment. "Sorry about her." He quickly apologized to Marys.

"It's okay." Marys answered as she made her way towards where Tadashi's old bed was, before she began to settle in.

After about half an hour, both Hiro and Marys were ready to go to sleep. "Hey, Hiro?" Maris asked as she was all settled in Tadashi's bed, causing Hiro to look at her. "Can you tell me about that story you mentioned? About you and Baymax, I mean?"

Hiro sat up on his bed and positioned himself to face his childhood friend. "It all started about a month ago…"

The telling of the story went on for about an hour, as Hiro had to answer Marys's countless questions about the "Becoming superheroes" part of it. Hiro explained to her how the group came to be and that at the moment, they aren't really superheroes, because they needed to optimize some stuff before they could really go out into the city and fight crime.

The teen continued to tell the story up until after Baymax and he retrieved Callaghan's daughter from the portal and when Baymax was deactivated inside the portal.

"Wait," Marys asked, "If he was deactivated, how did he just…?"

"When I moved into Tadashi's lab in the institute, I found the chip that made Baymax what he is, along with the blueprints and notes Tadashi made while building him. I followed those and sure enough, a month later, a new Baymax was made." He finished the story with his arms open and a smile on his face for a somewhat happy finish, which caused Marys to laugh.

"So, what are you working on now?" She asked him.

"Well, I'm almost done rebuilding Baymax's fighting armor and creating a new chip containing all the moves the other one had." Hiro started to answer as he changed from a sitting position to a laying one. "What I'm working on now is a way for the armor to appear on him instead of me putting it on for him every time something does pop up." He told the very intrigued girl. "If you want to fight crime, you need to be ready every second. And counting the fact each of us needs to suit up, including me, we can't waste time."

Marys nodded at the explanation. "Sounds pretty cool. I wish I could have seen what the lab you work in looks like," She said, "I love stuff like that."

Hiro looked at her from his bed. "You can come with me tomorrow if you want," He said as Marys's head shot up to look at him, "Tomorrow doesn't have any classes, it's an all lab day. I don't think there will be a problem if you'll come with me and maybe help me… if you want to, of course."

The brunet girl flew from the bed she was in to Hiro's, in a speed that he thought only his friend, Go-Go, could travel in, and gave him a bone crushing hug. "I'd love to! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

After a few seconds of hugging her old friend, Marys noticed how big her reaction was. And she also realized that she was hugging Hiro for a few long seconds before quickly letting him go.

"Uh.. I'm… uh… sorry about this…" She mumbled as her face grew redder and redder with each word and she turned her face away from Hiro.

"It's… um… okay." He replied, also turning away with the same blush covering his face.

A few more seconds went by before both teens yawned. "Well, it's getting late. I should probably go to sleep." They said at the same time, much to their surprise as their faces showed.

"Okay. Good night." They said together, again, while smiling at each other.

As Marys turned back towards Tadashi's bed, Hiro adjusted himself in his own and waited a few seconds before he turned off the light. Both teens went to sleep with big smiles on their faces, waiting for the next day to arrive.

* * *

><p>The next morning couldn't come faster for Hiro and Marys. They both fell asleep pretty quickly, dreams about the upcoming day filling their minds. Marys was really excited to see all the robotics and cool tech in the school and for spending time with Hiro… helping him with his projects that is. Hiro was also excited about Marys being there with him… as an assistant.<p>

They both got up at pretty much the same time and quickly got dressed, in separate rooms. Once both were ready, Hiro and Marys came down to the main café area, accepted their lunches from Cass, who made sure to give Hiro his two daily hugs, and headed out the door. In no time, the familiar white car with Hiro's teammates arrived at the place.

"Morning, Guys!" Hiro told them as they returned the greeting and Marys did her best to scoot into the back seat. "This is Marys, a childhood friend that's into robotics, and she is joining me as a guest today." Hiro introduced her and the greetings went on.

During the car ride, Marys didn't mention anything about what Hiro told her about his friends the previous night. She just spoke what was asked of her by them and laughed when something funny was said. They seemed like nice enough people, she should ask all of them for their mails before leaving tonight.

The gang eventually made it to the institute, where they split into two. Hiro and Mayrs heading to Hiro's lab while the others headed to work on their own projects.

"Is it just me, or do Hiro and this girl look really… close?" One of the guys, one with dark skin and black curly hair, asked his friends.

All of them turned around to look at the two teens interacting with each other. "I don't know what you're talking about, Wasabi," The other guy, whom had shoulder length brown hair, said, "They seem to be decently distanced from each other." He commented, causing the rest to look at him.

"He didn't mean that kind of close, Fred." The shorter girl out of the two in the group. She had short black hair with some purple stripes in it, rolled her eyes.

"Awww!" The remaining girl, this one was blonde and wearing glasses, squealed at the thought. "Aren't they adorable?" She asked the others, who looked at her with weird faces. "Oh, what? Can't I be happy for our friend?" She questioned her friends' reaction.

While that was going on, Hiro presented Marys his plans for the "Baymax's armor" project he was currently working on. "First of all, I need to finish the armor," He pointed to a few red and blue robot parts lying in the corner of the lab, "This shouldn't be too complicated, think you can finish them up for me?" He asked her.

"What? Me?" The girl was confused.

"You said you liked robotics, and there is really nothing too complicated left; Just putting together some pieces," He explained to her before taking her hand, causing her to look at him instead of the parts, "I'm sure you can do this." He reassured her with a smile, which she returned.

Once Hiro realized that he was holding her hand for more than a few seconds, he quickly let it go and looked away in order to hide his blush.

Both worked on their tasks rather quietly. While Marys put the armor parts back to form, Hiro was working on his scanner which he used to scan Baymax and his friends while designing their costumes and powers. Hiro believed that with little tuning, he could use the scanner to project stuff scanned with it in to something.

"I'm done, Hiro." Marys called just as Hiro put the few final touches to his scanner. The young teen turned to see Baymax's red and blue armor standing in front of him just as he remembered it. "Is this okay?"

Hiro nodded before answering. "Yes! This is great! Great job, Marys." He said.

"Thanks." She replied with a small blush.

Once that was done, Hiro activated Baymax in order for the test run to begin. The scanning part went smoothly and with no problems, and much to the teens' delight, so did scanning the armor into Baymax. It was like magic, one that they pulled off together.

"You're neurotransmitter levels are elevated." Baymax stated as he saw the young teens react happily to the experiment. "This indicates that you are happy." He added.

"We sure are, Baymax," Hiro reassured as he scanned the armor off of the robot, "You are going to help so many people with that upgrade. Just like Tadashi wanted…" The young teen smiled at the robot. "That's all for now, buddy. I'm satisfied with my care." And with that, Baymax went into sleep mode.

Shortly after, the tall blonde girl from Hiro's group of friends entered the lab. "Hey, Hiro. Hey, Marys," She waved and the presents greeted her back, "We are going to have some lunch, want to come?" She asked.

"No, we'll eat here. Use the time to get ahead on something." Hiro answered.

"Okay, suit yourself." The girl replied with her usual smile and headed out to see the other girl in the group leaning against the wall and chewing a gum.

"Are they staying here?" The girl with the black hair asked.

"Yep." The other one answered.

"They have a thing for sure."

* * *

><p>The rest of the day went by pretty fast. Hiro explained Marys the concept of his next project, giving his suit a power like his other teammates.<p>

When the group discussed the matter of being super-heroes full time, Hiro said that one of the things he wanted to do was give himself an actual power-up instead of riding Baymax only and being the brains. His plan was to re-build the micro-bots he invented and make them come out of his armor, the arms to be more exact.

After presenting the concepts to Marys, the two began to work. In the few hours they had before the institute closed, they managed to make a few of the bots and store them inside Hiro's armor. They also managed to make him shoot a few of them and control them a bit before restoring them to their place.

Eventually the day ended, and Hiro and Marys were happy and satisfied with what they accomplished. On the other hand, both knew that good-bye was closer than before.

Both already took each other's communication details so that they could keep in touch whenever they wanted, but it was kind of sad for them to know it might take a few years before they will be able to see each other again.

* * *

><p>Eventually, the moment came, and when the white car stopped by Cass's café, Marys noticed her mother already ready to head to the airport. "Did you had fun, sweetie?" Wamu asked her daughter as she stepped out of the car.<p>

"Sure did!" The girl replied.

"Glad to hear." The older red-head replied. "Now, come on. We've got half an hour until our flight leaves."

"Just a second," Marys said before rushing to hug Hiro one last time, catching him by surprise as he barely got out of the car, "Thank you, Hiro. It was a blast." She told him with a smile.

"You're welcome. I had a lot of fun too." He told her as he returned the hug.

This went on for a few seconds, the surrounding people smiling at the two 14 year olds as they parted from the hug. "Make sure to be in touch." Hiro told her.

"I will," She said before she leaned over and kissed Hiro's cheek, "Bye." And with that she turned around and joined her mother as they both left to the airport.

Hiro's eyes were wide from surprise, his cheeks were red and his hand was placed on the same spot where Marys kissed him. Slowly, the look of shock turned into a huge grin. But much to his dismay, the sound of his blonde friend and aunt squealing loudly brought him back to reality.

"How cuuuuuuuuuuuuuute!" They both said.

Hiro's cheeks just turned redder than what they already were as he tried to escape into the café and avoid any more comments on what just happened.

"Good job, man!" Wasabi told him as he slapped Hiro on the back, causing Hiro to let out a small "Ow."

Before anyone noticed it, Baymax activated out of his luggage and now stood in the street after hearing Hiro's cry of pain. Everyone looked at the events in surprise… especially Cass. "Umm… What is that?" She asked the group as Baymax made his regular activating speech.

Everyone looked at Hiro, who was quite thankful to Wasabi for doing that and making everyone forget about Marys, and he turned to look at his confused aunt. "It's a long and quite interesting story…"

THE END

* * *

><p><strong>And that was it!<strong>

**I don't think I need to mention this, but I own nothing in this story. Not even Marys. Thought she was an OC? Well, she isn't. She is a character in the original "Big Hero 6" comics(Which I recommend you to check out if you can. It's pretty good) and she was sort of a love interest for Hiro in that and I thought "Hey, why not? Let's make a "movie version" of her". The results are for you to judge.**

**I, of course, took some liberties with her; but comparing the movie to the original comics is pretty pointless as there aren't that many similarities, so I think I can get away with them. I'll say she is 65% like the comics.**

**Thanks to anyone who read this! Be sure to leave a review if you got something to say and another special thanks to KittyGems for betaing! Happy late 2015 everyone! **


End file.
